Parallels
by Captain Danger
Summary: A story told in drabbles/ficlets. The holidays have always been lonely for Kurama. When his step-brother decides to introduce his girlfriend to the family, he discovers what it is to love and Kagome what it is to move on.
1. Requiem

**Disclaimer: **I'll take this time to stake my claim to the plot, _and the plot alone. _Let all characters be recognized as the property of both Rumiko Takahashi for Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi for Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N: **Just a quick note before this little story unravels itself. I have tried to whole chapter-fic business, but for all that I am worth, I haven't yet been been able to start a story and finish it. I owe this to the fact that I incredibly lazy and often uninspired, and it becomes thoroughly disappointing as an author to fail to bring fellow readers the goods because of a faulty muse. Lately, however, my muse has been working overtime with tons of ideas that I've been duly writing down, and this guy managed to upload it's way on here. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it at the moment, but considering the chapters are going to be told in a drabble/ficlet fashion, my mind should be able to churn out a couple hundred words every few days for your reading pleasure.

I sincerely hope that you all enjoy.

-Captain Danger

* * *

_Parallels_

_by: Captain Danger_

_Chapter One: Requiem_

* * *

Kagome cradled the phone in between her cheek and shoulder, brows knitted together at the proposal. Three pairs of eyes stared at her imploringly.

"So, what do you say Kagome?" the voice pressed through the phone; eager, slightly vulnerable.

"I-I..." she mumbled, unable to form words. She felt vulnerable too.

She considered the well, just a short walk across the shrine's courtyard; _remembered_ her past, what she thought might have been her future had the magic never faded, had the jewel not taken her away; her reason for not completely committing to the boy on the other side of the telephone line.

'_Maybe... maybe it's time to move on...'_

"Kagome?"

She sucked in a breath, took the metaphorical leap, "I would love to spend the holidays with your family, Shuichi."

A relieved breath expelled from him, an elated laugh, a few more words exchanged and the call ended. Kagome held the phone to her chest, she stared unseeingly at the floor, forcefully kept the tears at bay.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi slapped each other high-fives and giggled.


	2. Timeless

**A/N: **Until the ball really gets rolling, I'm not expecting a lot of feedback, but already I've recieved quite a few story alerts, so I know you all are curious! Anyways, here we go with another one. Since they're very short chapters you can expect frequent updates or double-chapters, but in turn for that, you can also expect they're not going to be meeting _right _away. Where would the fun be in that?

Oh! and before I forget! I'm basing each drabble off a little theme or word, but I'm very open to suggestions. If you have one in mind, don't be afraid to let me know and I can do my best to incorporate it into the story!

-Captain

* * *

_Parallels_

_by: Captain Danger_

_Chapter Two: Timeless_

* * *

On her bed her suitcase lay open-faced and empty.

Souta appeared at the door, leaning against the frame, "Kagome, you don't _have _to go," he reasoned for her. Catching her in such a rare state of unguarded contemplation, he noticed the tired sag of her typically proud shoulders. The waning sunlight that came through the open window silhouetted her frame and she looked so... _small._

The miko's fingers lodged themselves in the fluttering curtains at the sound of his voice interrupting her deep reverie. She arranged her features accordingly, turned to him with a sheepish, compulsory smile, "I know, punk," clucking her tongue at him in sisterly admonishment she ambled across the carpeted floor, brushed his unruly hair out of his eyes, "Don't look so burdened, you're too young."

A long time ago, almost a lifetime it seemed, Souta would have retorted that she was being hypocritical, but couldn't find it in himself. She had been through so much. He knew she had been staring across the yard at the timeless Goshinbuko.

He leaned into her soft touch, his arms wrapped around her small form in an embrace, "Mama's happy that you're going," he mumbled into her shoulder. A soft sigh puffed across his cheek.

"_That's _an understatement, but she tried for some tact."

Souta wondered solemnly, '_In time, maybe you will be happy too, Kagome?_

* * *


	3. Grief's Prison

**A/N: **Nothing much to say here, but a special thanks to Saholia for reviewing.

* * *

_Parallels_

_by: Captain Danger_

_Chapter Three: Grief's Prison_

_

* * *

_

Lonelier than even Kagome was a man called Kurama. Lusted after for his beauty, envied for his brilliant mind, he could have anyone he wanted. And sometimes, when the nights were especially cold and the loneliness crept up on him unbidden, he did, wrapped up in the arms of someone who loved him for all the wrong reasons. In the morning he always felt empty, but supposed it didn't really _matter, _he didn't love them either.

Who could love two people anyways?

"Kurama?"

When he came back, he blinked his unfocused eyes, saw Keiko's worried face. A sheepish laugh, then, "My apologies, could you say that again?"

Yusuke appeared, drew the girl close to his side. Kurama busied himself with his coat and scarf, tried not to notice to easiness between the couple, the acceptance, the _love._

"Oi, are you ever going to take us up on our oh so _gracious_ offer to spend Christmas here?" he inquired gruffly. He had changed, but traits of his youth still lingered. The pity that lurked in the depths of the pair of eyes scrutinizing the red-head had him hiding his hands in his pockets to conceal his clenched fists.

They felt guilty and he hated them for that.

Ever the modest guest, he declined politely out of the inane worry of being an imposition, "Shuichi has someone to introduce to the family. He is quite excited."

Yusuke and Keiko nodded with resignation, "Maybe next year?" she ventured.

"Maybe," he said with no real conviction.


	4. Silent Audience

**A/N: **I know I said updates would be _frequent, _but this is out of control! Three in a day? I need to slow down and enjoy this a little bit. But the real question is, are you guys enjoying it? The lack of feedback is a little bit discouraging. I know they haven't met yet and that's what you're really waiting for, but soon, I promise! Within a chapter or two!

* * *

_Parallels_

_by: Captain Danger_

_Chapter Four: Silent Audience_

* * *

Kagome's boots wrecked the immaculate, white blanket of snow that layered the shrine's courtyard. Shuichi would be arriving soon to collect her and she utilized the short time she had to pay a visit to the silent Goshinbuko before her departure. When she finally reached it, she didn't go to it right away; simply stood as wordlessly as it did, though perhaps not as regally, and faded into a memory.

_She wrestled through the thick foliage of the strange land she now found herself in after her fall into the depths of the well. The Goshinbuko had been unmistakable and she sprinted to it with relief swelling in her chest at something familiar. And it was then that she saw him. A boy; was it a boy? That she couldn't really say. She climbed the boughs of the majestic tree, marvelling at how they snaked around his sleeping form. An arrow protruded from his chest, right above his heart. But what really captured her attention were the two fuzzy appendages atop his silver head. _

'_They're like... dog-ears. I think... I wanna touch em!" she thought self-indulgently, and without further adieu satiated her curiosity._

The memory ebbed away and grudgingly the nostalgia lingered. Kagome at last came to the tree, laid her hands against the rough bark; let her fingers trace the knick that Kikyo's sacred arrow had left there.

'_Inuyasha... are you there now? _Where_ we first met...'_

She pressed her forehead against the gnarled trunk, her body sagged, tears rained in silver rivulets down her cheeks, "I've been fighting so long, Inuyasha... but is it time?" she whispered, "Do I need to let go? Shuichi is good to me...cares about me. He wants me to meet his family. I'm going there for the holidays. But I can't help but think... am I selfish? Will you hate me? Is this a betrayal?"

Her questions weren't answered, probably never would be, but Kagome remained there for a long while still until the tears no longer ran and the cold seeped into her bones leaving her unfeeling and numb.

Affronted, bitter, _broken_, Kagome meandered solemnly back to the house. From a window on the second-story Souta closed his eyes.

* * *

Later, a brother, a mother, and a grandfather exchanged embraces with a sister, a daughter, and a granddaughter. Buyo, the fat cat even got a good scratch behind the ears.

"Well," Kagome's calm facade wobbled slightly, "I'll be back in a few weeks." Three worried countenances reflected back at her at the declaration.

'_Don't be scared; be strong for me Mama, Gramps, Souta...'_

Souta gathered his wits first, pushed her towards the stairs encouragingly. Shuichi was already waiting while she said her goodbyes, "Go, but don't forget to call."

With a nod Kagome departed, she and Shuichi disappearing hand in hand beneath the wooden Torii.

_'Good luck, Kagome...'_


	5. A Mysterious Delay

**A/N: **Okay, firstly, thank you for the reviews, and as a gift, you guys get a longer one. I would have preffered to have had this shorter as I feel like the flow I had going in the prior chapters has now been disrupted, but I guess this turned out okay. I hope anyway. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Parallels_

_by: Captain Danger_

_Chapter Five: A Mysterious Delay_

_

* * *

_

Their thighs brushed in the cosy back of the cab and Shuichi's hand covered hers warmly, "Is something wrong, Kagome?" he inquired, mistaking her silence for anxiety, "are you nervous?"

In all actuality, she was just trying to overcome her guilt, however with no one to encourage her that what she was doing was really okay (she longed for Sango in that moment), she had no option but to handle it introspectively. The concern that she found in his eyes when she turned to him did nothing to console her, only worsened it more and she wished that he hadn't given her his heart to inevitably break. It was at that time, her melancholy conjecture, that she would forever live in the past.

"Yeah, a little," Kagome replied. What was another lie? Despite the cold temperature outside she unrolled the window slightly, hoped the tension would seep out the frosted glass, and hoped the chill would enter in to freeze her feelings.

He snaked his arm around her narrow shoulders to pull her closer to his side, pressed his lips to the crown of her head, "They're gonna love you," he reassured into her hair.

Forcing the tension in her body to uncoil under his touch, Kagome expelled a soft sigh, looked up at him from beneath the fringe of her dark eyelashes, "I hope so."

Privately, she thought it would perhaps be easier if they didn't.

The smile he sent down to her crinkled his kind eyes; she wondered why he wasted his time on someone wrecked like her; she was a lie personified.

The cab rolled to a slow stop, gently bumped the curb, Shuichi nudged her shoulder with a grin, "We're here. You ready?"

Kagome nodded; she was so good at pretending.

* * *

Suitcase gathered and fare paid, they took to the stone walk-way that had been recently shovelled. Kagome during that time ran over in her head the things that Shuichi had revealed, upon her inquiries, about his family. There was his father, Kazuya, followed by his wife and Shuichi's step-mother, Shiori, and lastly his step-brother, amusingly also called Shuichi.

His father was the chief executive officer of some large corporation and to her knowledge was engaged in business a large amount of the time. Kagome remembered having frowned at that; didn't Shiori get lonely? Shuichi had smiled at her then and intuitively informed her that if Kazuya loved anything more than his work, it was his wife, and she had been content. Conversation had continued forth with him describing to her Shiori's soft, gentle disposition, and then finally to the remaining member of the family in which Kagome's curiosity was stirred the most—the other Shuichi.

_"And your step-brother? What's he like?" Kagome propped her chin on her hand._

_Across the table from her, Shuichi splayed his arms out wide over the top of the booth's bench and leaned back looking thoughtful, "There's something kind of mysterious about him."_

_Kagome found herself sincerely interested, "Mysterious?" _

_"Yeah," he rubbed his chin, "Shuichi is Shiori's only son and he doesn't look anything like her. He's brilliant, always was the top of his class, really well-mannered too, but there's something indifferent about him at the same time. The girls were crazy for him, he was the best-looking boy in school, but he never dated any of them," and then more to himself than her, " I better be careful, you could fall in love with him too," Shuichi's eyes were full of mirth and he winked. _

_Could she ever fall in love again? Kagome didn't know._

Shaking away the memory, a heavy oak door swung open in a wide arc and Kagome found herself swept up hungrily by an excited mother.

* * *

"We're so thrilled to have you here, Kagome! Please, please sit!"

The world was spinning too fast for her to get a grip on it all; she fell to the couch in a daze. Kazuya slowed it all down with an affectionate admonishment to his wife to, "spare the poor girl."

Tea was placed before her and Kagome remembered her manners, "Thank you very much, Shiori-san," to Shuichi's father she humbly said, "Your home is very beautiful."

Shiori's face was soft, with kind brown eyes like her own mother's. She and Kazuya sat on an adjacent couch, close, knees turned into each other, hands clasped. The happiness and love between them echoing so strongly that Kagome's heart warmed a little bit—she'd seen this picture before, but with different people.

Sango and Miroku.

_'Could I be a part of this family?'_ she contemplated. They seemed so perfect yet... they weren't; someone was missing.

Shuichi asked for her, "Where's Shuichi?"

"You know how your step-brother is, always disappearing," Shiori explained amiably, and Kagome felt a fondness for the woman unfurling, "I hope that doesn't bother you, dear. Shuichi is most apologetic that he won't be here for initial introductions, but he should be back tomorrow."

"That's quite alright, Shiori-san."

* * *

The first day passed easily with Shiori stealing Kagome away for a good portion of the afternoon. She was directed to her quarters, a small, quaint room the color of a robin's egg. By the time the sun disappeared and night had overtaken the sky, the elusive step-brother had yet to make an appearance and Kagome found herself spent.

Before she slept she unpacked her clothes from her suitcase, neatly placing them in the cherry-wood armoire that pressed against the west wall. When at last she lay back against the downy futon, her mind hosted thoughts of her family from both the present and past until she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later she woke suddenly, senses oddly keen. Kagome rolled up, kicked her legs over the side of the futon and soundlessly crossed the room to the door, where she opened it quietly and slipped out into the darkened hall like a shadow. Her fingers skimmed along the wall as a guide until she came to the staircase and faltered. Apprehension seized her, her heart thumped in quick, staccato beats.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a silhouette and she ventured in a whisper though she didnt know why, "Shuichi-san?" On their own accord, her feet descended.

A voice, deep and smooth, crooned back to her in the darkness, "Ah, you must be Kagome. And please, Shuichi will do."

The closer she moved, an odd smell scented the stagnant air and became more prominent, something metallic like—she paused and so did her heart. Her eyes popped wide, "Shuichi, are you _bleeding_?" Frantically, she pawed along the wall for a light-switch.

As she located it and made to flick it on, a hand gripped her wrist, "Don't be alarmed, Kagome, but it would be most... prudent, if you didn't see me now."

She sucked in a harsh breath at the sensation that shot up her arm and settled coldly into her soul. Something she hadn't experience in a long, long time. Nevertheless, she would never forget it.

_'Youki?!' _

A sweet smell wafted into her nose, and then there was black.


	6. The Accidental Pervert

**A/N: **Ooooooh, am I ever evil. I hope you guys don't hate me for this. And thank you for the reviews!

* * *

_Parallels  
by: Captain Danger  
Chapter Six: The Accidental Pervert  
_

_

* * *

_

Reikai's timing was certainly _not _impeccable, Kurama decided resolutely. He had no need to check his watch as the black curtain that veiled the sky was telling enough. Shuichi and this Kagome would have arrived hours ago and it had been a great displeasure to him to attend to stray youkai that could have with no trouble been dealt with by even Kuwabara. Patrol was beginning to get careless, and with Yusuke no longer satisfying the position of Ningenkai's Spirit Detective, Koenma sporadically troubled him with these particular favours, though not without certain guilt. And for that, Kurama endeavoured to be sympathetic.

Nevertheless, he had not been able to escape his mother's inquiring eyes, alight with diminutive censure as today had been a significant day. While he seldom witnessed it though, he could not avoid the way it stabbed at his heart like a white-hot knife. He deeply resented himself at times, loathed his deceptiveness, and yearned for once in his life the liberty to just be honest to the woman. His eyes became dark with a bitter shadow at the unfeasible notion of revealing to Shiori his true self, followed by the hollow pang of shame that for many years, besides Youko, had been his constant, abiding companion.

Kurama bowed his face to his chest against the harsh winter air, turning the empty block, nearly home, but countless hours too late.

The house loomed dark and silent; its inhabitants asleep as he strolled up the walkway, the moonlight casting a pale aura of light around him. He didn't go through the front-door, but continued around to the back, reminiscent of his thieving days the way he was prowling around; the shadows his ally, the silence his enemy. Ever the master of his trade, however, Kurama made not a sound as he crept noiselessly into the house through a window that he kept conveniently unlocked during his escapades.

Shrugging off his heavy coat, he sighed despairingly at his blood-stained attire amidst other youkai entrails that emanated a less than pleasant aroma. He usually had more finesse, but he'd been impatient. Tiredness overtook him then, a heavy, weary kind of feeling of the body, soul, and mind. _'I'll deal with it in the morning.' _

Expertly, Kurama navigated through the darkness, nearing on the stairs and expanding his senses out of habit and stopped short as an unforeseen obstacle presented itself.

Someone was awake, and as he stretched his senses further he found it not to be a person that he knew and deduced it was Kagome. Her footsteps were a soft shuffle—careful, he could hear her fingertips grazing along the wall. She paused at the stairs, her heartbeat kicked up, and then a nervous, uncertain whisper permeated the quiet, "Shuichi-san?"

He slinked into the shadows when her strange aura drew closer—she was coming down the stairs.

"Ah, you must be Kagome. And please, Shuichi will do," he replied gamely, a hand going to his hair, in which he extracted a seed. Feeding to it a small amount of his energy, a delicate flower took its place.

Even in the dark, he read her like a book, felt the unease in her aura dissipate, felt her astonishment replace it, "Shuichi, are you _bleeding?_"

'_H-how_—_?' _Kurama began to wonder in utter surprise, but she was moving a little quicker now, her hands feeling along the wall clumsily. _'She's looking for a light!' _

His hand snapped forward, curling around her delicate wrist; he heard the quick intake of her breath. A shock surged up his arm when he touched her skin that widened his eyes. He spoke and his mind whirled with a million thoughts, "Don't be alarmed, Kagome, but it would be most... prudent if you didn't see me now."

Kurama pulled her close, held the flower in his hand just beneath her nose, _'Just breathe, Kagome...'_

Her body tensed and she was limp in his arms. He expelled a breath, looked down at her with that powerful force, curiosity, swirling in his eyes. _'That shock... I've never felt anything like it before... what is this girl?'_

Shifting the girl in his arms, Kurama hooked his other arm under her knees, her head gently lolled against his chest, she breathed evenly in slumber. He climbed the stairs, senses to alert to anymore—surprises, he may encounter as he made his way down the hall and to the guest room. Her door slightly ajar, Kurama manoeuvred through it. Her scent perfumed the room so strongly, assaulting him that his knees nearly buckled beneath him. It was so _clean. _

She, however, was not. He sighed at his misfortune. Placing her down gently on the futon, he moved to the window and drew open the curtains just slightly to allow for some light to assist him in his task. He turned back to her and paused, his back to the moonlight. It cut through him, a spotlight on her sleeping form.

'_Oh.'_

Midnight hair fanned around her, stark against her alabaster skin. Long eyelashes brushed her high cheekbones, pink rose-petal lips turned down in a troubled frown, eyebrows furrowed.

Kurama regained his scattered bearings and pottered across the small room to the dresser, pulled open a few drawers, wincing at the squeak they emitted from their lack of use. Rifling through he found a simple, white, cotton yukata and pulled it out with gritted teeth.

Undressing his step-brother's girlfriend while she was unconscious because of one of _his _demonic talents was far from what he had expected to experience tonight. In fact, he had not anticipated meeting her until the morning.

Stripping off his own shirt as not to transfer anymore of the mess to her clothes, he went to work.

She wore a button-down shirt thankfully, and he unbuttoned it slowly, gently pushing the fabric away from her narrow shoulders, fingers skimming intimately along her silky skin. He worked her jeans over her round hips next, wondering why she'd slept in her day clothes. Clad only in her undergarments now, his eyes trailed down her exposed body unbidden, admiringly, and they stopped at her hip.

A scar marred her skin, and he noticed more upon another scale down her body there were scars _everywhere. _But the most prominent was the one at her hip, deeper than the others. His fingers traced over it and he stopped when a shallow pulse thrummed. A seductive power wrapped around him in a haze.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, her eyes blearily opening. She shivered at the cold. Had she left the window open? There was a weight on her legs, it was warm. Craning her neck, she looked down and a scream caught in her throat, coming out in a strangled gasp.

The stranger leaning over her sprang back, unadulterated horror registering on his beautiful, perfect face. Kagome became aware of her state of undress. Another scream ventured to escape her throat and didn't come, utterly dumbfounded. A body covered her abruptly; she fell back against the futon with a muscular, warm, weight pressing her down, a hand clamped over mouth. She stared into a pair of pleading emerald eyes.

"Whatever you do, Kagome, _please_ don't scream."


	7. Awakening

**A/N: **Do you ever just... write? I don't expect for anyone who reviews to actually answer the question that I'm posing, so I suppose I can say that it's rhetorical, but it's what _I _do. I just write. This story is not planned out. Each chapter that I put out for you reader's to enjoy, or not enjoy, whatever the case may be—is simply just written for the sake of wanting to be written and expressed. I don't think I'm much of a story teller. Sometimes a chapter is going to be rushed, sometimes it's not going to be solid, and sometimes it will probably be plot-less. It's not a perfect story and I'm not perfect writer, but thank you so much to the people who take the time out of their day to tell me that it is _good. _I can't express it enough.

* * *

_Parallels  
by: Captain Danger  
Chapter Seven: Awakening_

* * *

The plea that mirrored back to Kagome in those fathomless eyes was so incredibly poignant that something in her succumbed to him and she knew that his intentions weren't of a malicious kind. Down to the marrow in her frozen bones, she knew. She didn't have a what, or a how, or a why, couldn't rationalize a thought; only could feel this stranger's body meshed so deliciously close to hers that she lost her breath and stilled. Two hearts beat as one in that moment of silent lucidity and then it was over; fleeting like the wind.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight, tried to recreate the feeling in her mind, chasing it, yearning for it. She wanted to live in it forever, but it was gone. It slipped away from her like water through her fingers. Time existed again. It shifted and moved, seemingly undisturbed by the profound connection that unknowingly to them both had weaved together their lonely fates.

Floating aimlessly in the black void of her consciousness, she silently begged for that uplifting feeling to return and awaken her over and over again.

'_Please... come back...'_

What Kagome felt in the moments that followed were unlike anything she had ever felt. A force pulled her back, twining around her like a lover, a sweet scent clouding her senses. There were no colors, just blackness and a sensation of moving backwards through time, akin to rewinding like a movie. Behind her closed eyelids, she watched herself sit up, stand, leave the room that for the time that she spent here was hers. Darkness was all she could register, but it was a place she'd been before in some distant recollection, and in that instant Kagome comprehended that she was reliving a lost memory.

Softly the holograph moved through the obscurity and stopped. She felt everything over again, first muddled then suddenly differentiated and full of clarity. The apprehension morphed into concern, the fragrance of blood filled her nose sickeningly, footsteps echoed in her ears; they were her own, moving down the invisible stairs in a frantic quiet, fingers searching for a light. A hand curling around her wrist with authority, a familiar energy seeping in her skin and into her veins, pumping right into her beating, but lifeless heart before her magic surged forth, long dormant and coiling around it curiously like a snake, next tightening, purifying the youki into nothing but whispers that reverberated in the back of her skull and shattered everything.

Her back arched off the futon and her eyes flared open with a brilliant flash.

The hand clamped over her mouth slid away warily over her lips; a gust of breath left Kagome in a rush. Her head span, overlapping images of the same face looming above her still.

A silken scarlet curtain fell around her, she reached up treading her fingers through it to solidify that where she was and what she was experiencing was real.

Fingers tensed around her hip at the contact that she instigated and she heard his breath hitch. Inside, her energy flowed with renewed vigour collecting in a protective barrier around the jewel that pulsed against the intrusive youki.

Beneath him, Kagome became completely pliant, mindlessly stroking her fingers through his hair, lost in the revelations that shook her down to her core; a long-awaited tranquility settling into her weary soul.

In those precious moments, nothing mattered but her and Shuichi.

Yes, she remembered now—the mysterious step-brother; her saviour.

Under half-lidded eyes, she murmured softly in a whisper, "It's nice to finally meet you, Shuichi."


	8. Snowed Under

**A/N: **Alright! Here goes the first of three chapters that I'm uploading today as I am a little bit behind. University does not exist for you to find spare time for yourself, and neither does working, so there are my excuses. Also, for you reader's who have watched the Yu Yu Hakusho anime, the beginning dialogue is obviously extracted from episode 108; Farewell, Kurama; between he and Yomi (in the english dub anyway). Consequently, those words do not belong to me. I just thought they fit in nicely with the chapter. Have Fun!

* * *

_Parallels  
by: Captain Danger  
Chapter Eight: Snowed Under  
_

_

* * *

_

"_When Urameshi came to see me, I observed that your lack of hesitation in betraying me again wasn't surprising. It was if you were... calculating something. You see, you seem to make many of your decisions based on a future that may, or may not be. It is never certain."_

"_Nothing is."_

"_I see. You plan for everything instead of just one thing."_

"_It is how I've survived until now."_

It was just as Yomi had said to him that day long ago prior to his battle with Shigure. Kurama always knew his mind to think, to analyze, to _plan._ But this girl—she had without any effort at all completely rendered him vulnerable and unable to comprehend how he had landed himself in such a situation. He understood then how entirely uncertain the future could be. His body was so incredibly sensitive to her that when she gently reached up and threaded her slender fingers through his hair, a jolt like lightning snaked down his spine and his blood cemented in his veins.

She was so beautiful underside him. The fear he had seen in her eyes existed no more and was replaced with an enlightened look that was so open, and so accepting that Kurama wanted nothing more than to subsist in the moment forever.

This Kagome—she knew exactly what he was and she was not afraid. The way their auras twined together, Kurama could feel her hunger.

Breath softly caressed his face when she spoke, quietly and genuinely, "It's nice to finally meet you, Shuichi."

He wanted to respond; to say something, _anything, _and discovered that he couldn't articulate the flood of thoughts that drowned his mind.

Too overwhelmed, Kurama wrenched himself away from her, hearing her intake of breath distinctly in his ears. Her yukata was thrown over her body and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Springing up, Kagome's fingers curled into the soft cotton of her yukata. Wildly, her heart beat against the cavity of her chest. And with tears unexpectedly blurring her sight and trickling down her cheeks unashamedly, a smile ghosted her lips.


	9. A Son's Affliction

**A/N: **Here's number two in my little trio of updates. As you can all see I'm delving back into the more drabble-ish side of this little tale, as this was how it was originally meant to be. It got away from me slightly, but I'm reigning it back in. Enjoy!

* * *

_Parallels  
by: Captain Danger  
Chapter Nine: A Son's Affliction  
_

* * *

For days following their unconventional introduction, Kurama sought to avoid Kagome at every moment until his thoughts were decisive, unless it was absolutely required that they associate themselves. Unbeknownst to him, Kagome realized this and was patient. Curiosity was a compelling force and sooner or later she had no doubts in her mind that he would succumb to it.

Furthermore, in the early days of her stay, Shiori's partiality for Kagome blossomed quite rapidly, and the women spent countless hours together, in which the older woman relayed her misgivings about her son's unusual behaviour with vehement admissions of guilt.

"I just don't know what has gotten into him," she lamented anxiously, "He's always been such a polite boy."

"He hasn't been _impolite," _Kagome pointed out with mirth in her eyes. In fact, their few relations thus far all revealed his well-mannered nature.

"He still hasn't brought a girl home," Shiori blurted then, the expression on her face wholly ashamed that she had just admitted her innermost of personal reservations.

Kagome observed the woman pensively, then down into her tea as a solemn grimace shaped her lips when an understanding for him nestled itself inside of her heart.

'_That's because he can't...'_

Longingly, Kagome yearned for the chance that she could explain to Shiori the complications that riddled her son in the affairs of love.


	10. A Worthy Adversary

**A/N: **And here we have number three. I hope you guys are amused by it like I was when I was writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Parallels  
by: Captain Danger  
Chapter Ten: A Worthy Adversary_

* * *

Impatience at its precipice, Kagome took matters into her own hands when Shiori wonderfully presented her with an opportunity in which she happily indulged. It was a low blow at the unwavering loyalty that her elusive puzzle obviously had for his mother, and Kagome did feel somewhat bad for exploiting it, but all was fair in love and war, so to speak.

"Oh, nonsense Shiori! It's cold outside, you should stay in and I can go pick up some things from the grocery store for you," Kagome protested sweetly to the woman, and with a sly glance to the red-head across the island, continued, "In fact, maybe Shuichi would like to accompany me?" her eyes met his, sparking with challenge.

He faltered, the tenseness overtaking his form that made him stand with a quite rigid back. Kagome inwardly gloated when Shiori turned her eyes to him expectantly.

"That would be lovely of you, dear," she replied, the idea especially agreeable to her, "and I'm _sure_ Shuichi wouldn't have any problems with that."

His aura flared with resigned displeasure and Kagome nearly shivered in satisfaction at the polite, strained answer he supplied, "Of course not, mother."

Both women smiled cheerfully and Kurama narrowed his eyes at the unknowing Kagome whose attention was now solely on conversation with the one woman he could not displease. '_Very clever, Kagome.' _

Despite it all, the corner of his mouth turned up.


	11. Slip

**A/N:** Well, this one was fun! It just sort of happened, I had other plans, but I figured I'd indulge you guys a little bit. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Parallels  
by: Captain Danger  
Chapter Eleven: Slip_

* * *

Coats adorned to protect against the biting cold and having acquired Shiori's grocery list, Kurama and Kagome had no further grounds to linger in the house and thusly set off in an awkward silence. Now that she had him where she wanted, however, Kagome found with dismay and mystification that words had escaped her. She trailed behind him a few paces, her eyes directed to the white ground with a small, troubled frown tugging at her lips. Her feet carried her aimlessly while her mind drifted away with the icy wind that harshly caressed her cheeks.

Mind so riddled with inquiries that she frustratingly couldn't articulate into words, the miko's awareness went astray and she was ignorant to the halted stance that he had attained until she walked straight into his strong back.

"Oh!" she clumsily stumbled back a few steps, blinking owlishly.

The moments that followed were a flurry of white around her as she felt her body vertically reverse itself and suddenly her feet were in the air. The seconds in which gravity failed to exist returned with a vengeance and she felt its invisible hands drag her back down. A splash of red painted the white canvas in her vision; a spiral of fiery, crimson hair.

'_Catch me...!' _Kagome pleaded wordlessly, squeezing her eyes shut, bracing herself for what would presumably be fairly substantial contact with the cunning ice that preyed, hidden beneath the fresh snow.

"Kagome!"

One arm circled around her waist faithfully, yanking her body close to his as the other curled protectively around her head, and Kagome realized then that they would both go down together when he emitted an audible gasp close to her ear. Her face buried into his chest, she breathed in his woodsy scent. His weight crushed her as they descended to the ground.

"Oomph!" Kagome's breath was stolen from her at the same time that time rewound itself and she was once again reliving the moments of days prior, remembering vividly his body warm and real on top of her, his face nestled in the crook of her neck. A shuttered breath ghosted across her skin.

Kurama pushed himself up, still looming over her with a worried countenance, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

She blinked up at him, "Uh, y-yeah," she stumbled on her words, then with a short, unsteady laugh that mirrored her pulsing heart, solicited more to herself, "how do we keep ending up like this?"

Kurama examined her flushed face inquisitively, eyebrows rising, but said nothing.

Kagome struggled to sit up in her constricting jacket, the movements forcing him to retreat backwards, where he easily balanced himself on his heels. She emitted a heavy sigh, then pinned him with a withering glare, "Oh, don't look at me like that! You've been avoiding me like a coward!" Her aura flared with her anger, and she couldn't fathom where it came from, however didn't endeavour to rein it in. She moved to her knees, poking an accusing finger into his chest that offset his balance and laid him flat out on his back with a bewildered expression.

She plundered on irately, "Just who do you think you are, huh! You can't even grace us with your presence the day that I got here with your brother, sneak into the house like some kind of thief, knock me out, _undress _me_—" _Kagome stopped short at that, "—just what were you doing undressing me, anyway?! You youkai pervert!" Lost in her ire, she didn't comprehend how their positions had reversed and she loomed over him with an accusing disposition.

One of those elegant brows arched up at her in sardonic inquisition, "Let me point out to you, Kagome," he began in a drawl, "_you_ didn't exactly do anything about it, in fact—"he pushed himself up on his elbows, bringing them nose to nose, eyes drifting briefly to her lips and back to her sparking eyes quickly, "_you_ told me that it was nice to meet me whilst _sensually_ running your hands through my hair. And now here you are again, quite invasive of my personal space."

Kagome floundered in righteous indignation, scuttling backwards and away from him, then to her feet, where she busied herself with brushing snow off her jeans to hide her blushing face at the credibility of his remark.

'_I'm... I'm blushing?' _she wondered incredulously. Crossing her arms across her chest, she huffed, glaring anywhere but at him, "D-don't try to turn this around on me!"

Kurama followed her example, gracefully rising to his feet, hiding a chuckle behind his hand at her disgruntled posture. Her energy sparked around her in tendrils of irritation, garnering his curious attention, "What exactly are you?" he inquired conversationally. The energy was so pure and clean and unknown.

She looked back to him, anger receding into surprise, "You've never seen a miko before? What kind of youkai are you?"


	12. Scraping the Surface

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! It's nice to hear back from you, and you all seem to be enjoying this so far so I think I'm doing an okay job. I'm trying anyway. But yeah, moving on to the less interesting stuff, I just want to clarify that this is post-manga, and I'm not really sure if there's going to be the whole supernatural element to it. I didn't plan this project too well before I started it so I'm basically just pulling it all out of my ass. Nonetheless, Happy Reading.

-

_Parallels_

_By: Captain Danger_

_Chapter Twelve: Scraping the Surface_

_-_

Kurama inwardly chastised himself at the new information that Kagome self-importantly indulged him. _'A miko? How could I have not realized it?' _It surely explained the purity in her aura. And although he had never had any confrontation with one in his human life as Shuichi Minamino, he was certain that Youko had before his death. As far as his knowledge stretched, however, that dated back several centuries. Miko's had been prominent figures mostly during the Sengoku Jidai.

Walking alongside her, he noticed their proximity to be rather close as their arms brushed. She was a clumsy girl, he'd also observed, slipping every so often on their venture to the grocery store, inclining him to remain close by her side lest she fall and break her neck. Wondering why _that _even remotely mattered to him, Kurama decided that it would rather distress his mother, who had in a short amount of time developed a fondness for Kagome, if they returned with the girl in less than perfect condition.

After some time spent in silence, Kurama finally broke it with a thoughtful inquiry, "How are you so unconcerned around youkai? It is my understanding that miko and youkai are sworn enemies."

With a soft laugh that was both chiding and tragic and a secretive, teasing smile, Kagome quipped, "How are you so unconcerned around miko? It is _my _understanding that youkai and miko are sworn enemies."

He didn't try to hide the delighted smile that stole across his face as a chuckle escaped him. Kagome may have been clumsy, but in matters of wit she certainly was not.

"I'm not your conventional kind of miko." she elaborated slowly when the silence reigned once again. Kurama noticed perceptively the way in which she choose her words, the careful intonations of her voice, and a deeply rooted kitsune tendency he had inherited from his youkai counterpart gnawed at him persistently.

Curiosity.

They rounded the corner, coming onto the main street. His hand instinctively gripped her elbow tightly, though somehow it was gentle, when Kagome slipped once more. When she was stable once again, his hand lingered; Kurama's eyebrows furrowed in perplexity at the warm sensation that seeped into his fingertips, curling around them in invisible swirls.

"You must have incredible control of your energy if I'm not purified at any kind of physical contact," he remarked, drawing his hand away as it had remained longer than what would probably be considered appropriate. He almost laughed at the notion of that as only nights before they had been in much more... compromising situations. He clenched and unclenched his hand, whispers of the feel of her silky skin creating a pleasant tingle that he knew better then to remember.

The laugh that he had suppressed erupted out of her instead, "Not at all, Shuichi!" she answered with surprise at the imprecision of his calculation. "I'm for the most part very untrained. I don't have much control over my powers; not to say they're very substantial." Her laughter ebbed away hollowly into the crisp air, the ending of her statement more of a castaway note that held minute traces of wistful insecurity.

Kurama couldn't fathom why he was so attuned to her every mannerism, or the inclination he experienced to sift through and analyze the mosaic of emotions that flitted across her pretty face, or coloured her soft voice.

"You can call me Kurama." he told her, strangely irked by the way the name he and his step-brother shared rolled off her tongue.

Kagome glanced at him quizzically, the curiosity in her eyes glinting, "Kurama? Is that your youkai name?"

"It is." he replied and trailed off uncertainly. Her eyes focused on his face intently, searching. He wondered what she was seeing, what more he was unknowingly revealing to her.

"You're not a normal youkai, are you Kurama?" she murmured softly, enunciating his name unhurriedly, testing its sound. His eyes sharpened at her uncanny observation, his shoulders involuntarily straightened. "What inclines you to think that?"

Kagome drew her bottom lip thoughtfully in between her teeth, articulating her thoughts with a faraway expression that aged her eyes. She blinked back her focus, "Your soul..." she tapped her chin with a slender finger, almost in a bid to coax the words out of her, "it's like two in one. Part of it seems separate sometimes and then they meld together." A sigh escaped her and with a shrug of her shoulders she smiled dubiously. "What kind of youkai are you, anyway?" It was the same question as before, but the haughtiness was absent, the context shifting to accommodate her candid inquisitiveness.

'_How can she tell?' _Kurama's mind churned vulnerably, numerous questions that he wanted to ask formulating themselves at a rate in which he found himself too overwhelmed to equalize. But there was one, prominent notion that he considered very gravely, one that stood out starkly from the rest.

Could he trust her? Instincts invariably whispered in his mind that it was a mistake, a foolish endeavour that he couldn't afford to indulge himself in, an unnecessary susceptibility. That haunting loneliness too, however, was a formidable commotion inside of him that made him wonder if it could finally be satiated by this strange girl.

His breath came out in an icy cloud, "A kitsune." He elaborated no further.

The girl froze unexpectedly, her head whipping around to face him so abruptly he thought she might get whiplash and her eyes so incredibly eager that he stopped too.

"So..." she began, he noticed her fingers twitch, "... you have ears then?"

Perplexed by her reaction, he responded unsurely, "In my youkai form, yes..."

"And probably a tail too, correct?"

"Correct... nine, in fact, but may I ask why you want to—Kagome?"

The peculiarity that had stolen over her dissipated as suddenly as it had come, albeit there was a unexplainable, lingering sparkle in her eyes as she faced away from him, quickening her gait down the snowy sidewalk and murmuring offhandedly, "Oh look, there's the store!"

By the time Kurama collected himself, she was meters away and he wandered after her with a puzzled face. _'What in the world...?'_

Nevertheless, there was a lightness spreading throughout his chest that despite her relations to his step-brother, he regrettably couldn't disregard, though he tried.


	13. Loyalties

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. And I feel terrible because it's not even interesting really, but I had to check back in with Kagome at some point to see how she's feeling. _Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami_ also mentioned in a review, or rather, inquired as to when Kagome would be calling her family, so I decided that needed to be done. Thank you, by the way! So, yep? No Kurama in this one directly per se, but he's Kagome's thoughts enough to hopefully be a suitable substitute. Expect an update some time next week, unfortunately. All blame is placed upon literary research papers and mid-terms to write this week, and work this weekend. Have fun. Oh, and thanks everyone for the reviews!

_-_

_Parallels_

_Chapter Thirteen: Loyalties_

_-_

Following a dinner that was both pleasant and thankfully less awkward than the others previous now that she and Shuichi, or rather, Kurama, (she was still training herself to call him that whenever they found themselves alone, and Shuichi when around the other members of the family), were on speaking terms, Kagome stole away to make a regrettably neglected call. There was an unfamiliar lightness in her step as she ambled up the stairs and down the hall towards her room, or perhaps something that had been lost and once again found, like an old friend coming back into her life, or a memory long lost that once again pieced itself back together, that she opened her heart up to it eagerly. It was warm and invigorating and it was therein that her problem festered for the reason that she suspiciously assumed it was being caused by the one person, or youkai if she wanted to be specific, that she had absolutely no business feeling _anything _for.

Heaving a sigh from deep in her chest, Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache began to aggravate her temples. _That_ notion, coupled with the fact that she had perhaps waited a little too long to call her family inspired much contrition in her soul merely out of principle, however at the end of the day when she lay in her bed and deep in thought, she discovered it to be a welcome relief that she was feeling something at all. She preferred not to be the host of such selfish thoughts, but after all the hardship and the pain and the sorrow, Kagome hoped that possibly, _maybe_, she deserved to indulge herself in a tiny, little, _insignificant _crush. No one had to know, certainly not Kurama, anyways, and definitely not her boyfriend—

Groaning, Kagome slapped her hand over her eyes which was in all probability not a smart idea as the little hammer banging around in her brain intensified with vigour. _'God, what would Shiori think? Dating one son and panting after the other...' _she lamented to herself with shame. Being the good person that she was, Kagome could easily pretend to like anyone for the most part (Hojo was a very prime example, and at times her three, ridiculous high school friends), but she really, truly, sincerely liked the older woman and the partially arrogant side of her personality had her assuming that the sentiments were returned. To tarnish her reputation in the eyes of the sweet woman all because she had a gorgeous, youkai son with illegally dreamy eyes that she swore sometimes lingered a little too long and sometimes flashed gold—

That was another thing in its entirety. Despite Kurama's obvious good looks, she couldn't quite wrap her head around him. He was just as Shuichi had said, very mysterious. She didn't understand how he could feel so undoubtedly demonic and in other moments human. It was indeed all very inexplicable, very thrilling, and the hungry curiosity she felt manifesting inside of her was overwhelming. Perhaps, she wondered hopefully, her dues were finally paid and as a reward for all of her efforts this delightful puzzle was set before her. And, as she didn't like to be ungrateful, if it was necessary that he be an attractive puzzle (which he was), she couldn't possibly just ignore it. Beggars' couldn't be choosers, after all! This was as she knew it to be, an opportunity whose back she did not want to see as it strolled on by.

Excuses, excuses.

'_Get it together!' _Kagome reprimanded herself harshly, stomping over to her bed and grumpily snatching her charging cell-phone off the bed-side table. She flipped it open, her fingers punching in the numbers so hard that if she wasn't careful they would sink in and she'd be due for a new one. Pressing it to her ear, she blew her unruly bangs out of her eyes as she waited as the line connected, feeling prickly, irritated and suddenly very weary and severely fed up with her own thoughts.

Sexual frustration and moral dilemma was so very _exhausting_.

There was a hitch in the dial-tone as someone answered the phone and Gramp's voice filtered through the line, "Higurashi residence, how may I help you?"

Kagome smiled despite her frazzled nerves at the familiar, mechanical greeting, "Hey Gramps," she said with a slight ounce of hesitation coloring her voice.

"Oh, well if it isn't my elusive granddaughter!" he quipped in admonishment and she felt her eyebrow tick and bit her tongue because she _supposed _she deserved some scolding, but she imagined that by the time this phone-call was through she would have heard it all on three separate occasions. The weariness that she was experiencing seemed to thicken in her veins, her headache pounded ruthlessly in the back of her skull. Her eyes crossed.

"I know it's been awhile," Kagome mumbled apologetically, feeling her cheeks flush with discomfort.

It went like that once again when Gramps passed the phone off to Mama, who in the same fashion as her grandfather scolded her like a small child for not checking in sooner, however was slightly kinder about it and the guilt lessoned. Kagome had fallen back against her futon, chatting easily with her mother and her eyes were slowly getting heavy, the gentle tenor of her voice lulling Kagome into a place in her mind where she teetered pleasantly on the precipice of slumber.

"Oh, your brother is getting pretty impatient, I suppose I better let him talk to you now," Mama remarked lightly, "Goodbye Kagome, please call again soon." Kagome didn't miss the subtle expectation that her mother sneakily weaved through the farewell and imagined if she had ears like Inuyasha's, they would have flattened against the crown of her head in a sulk.

Meekly, Kagome murmured, "Yes, Mama."

She waited patiently for her younger sibling to take possession of the phone, perceptively holding it far away from her ear to spare her poor headache as a surly yell emanated through just like she had predicted.

"Finally!"

If Kagome could capture and box up her guilt, she would have wrapped it up nicely, with a pretty little bow, and pushed it to his feet while he loomed over her glowering as some semblance of a peace offering to the offended young boy. She regretted much in regards to Souta. She regretted all the years she missed, and everything that was entailed in those years. Birthdays, soccer games, graduations.

She frowned into the phone, "Okay, totally deserved," she acquiesced, "I'm sorry for not calling sooner, Souta, and before you say it, _no_, I didn't forget about you. Will you please forgive me?"

He blew a frustrated sigh into the phone noisily, "_Fine_," he mumbled sullenly, "but don't wait so long next time, nee-san! We were worried!"

Kagome felt like a human pin-cushion the way the guilt was stabbing at her from all angles. She curled in on herself, pulling her knees to her chest to fend it off, "I know. I've just been... busy?" She didn't like how lame she sounded—who was too busy for their own family, anyways?—but couldn't find the right words to explain to her little brother. Colors—red and green and gold, ran across her eyes as she closed them, imaginary breath, warm and husky caressed her skin. She shivered.

"How... how are you doing?" he pensively inquired after a moment of silence, his crossness with her dissipating, forgotton.

"I'm doing... good," Kagome ventured unsurely and then repeated it again more decisively with conviction because for once since she'd returned from the Sengoku Jidai, she hoped more than anything for him to believe her, to alleviate some of the concern and the anxiety that had become to him as constant as his own shadow, how sorrow had become hers, " I'm good. Everything is going fine."

Souta let out another breath and she searched for some relief in it. Her muscles, painfully taut, relaxed too. "Shuichi's family is good to you, then?"

Again, red and green—Kagome's fingers gripped the phone so tightly she thought it might break. She wanted _him_ out of her head. What color were her Shuichi's eyes again? Brown?

"Yes, they're very good to me. Shiori, his mother, reminds me a lot of Mama. She's very sweet," she concurred, the sincerity and conviction easier now since for once there was no need to lie.

Making a sound of approval in his throat, he went on, "Shuichi has a brother too, doesn't he? What's he like? Don't they have the same name? That's sort of weird..."

Kagome was thankful that Souta wasn't proving to be overly perceptive today as she paused for a long, tense moment, attempting to unearth the perfect word to describe Kurama.

'_He's stupid, that's what he is. Stupid and, and, annoyingly beautiful, and, and...' _Kagome almost wanted to weep. Kurama was far from stupid, if anyone was, it was she, '_... youkai, and, and my boyfriend's step-brother. Shuichi's step-brother.' _The disappointing clarity that echoed in the back of her skull gave way to a welcoming numbness. She didn't want to think anymore.

"Nee-san?"

Settling for a non-descript, "Shuichi step-brother is very nice, Souta," Kagome stared up at the ceiling her eyes steely and hard as stone.

Yes, Kurama just simply just nice. He wasn't and couldn't be anything else to her. He wasn't allowed to be.

A distant voice called cruelly to her back as blindly she ran, ensnared in her own mind, "_Liar, liar._"


	14. Regress

**A/N: **_My apologies for the hideously long time it took for me to update. School's been nuts, and work, and just life in general. Also, I've sort of lost interest in writing this, but I don't have intentions of abandoning it. I'll do my best. Thank you all for the very nice reviews. _

* * *

**Parallels  
**_by Captain Danger  
_Chapter Fourteen: Regress

* * *

Despite the first encounter that had left him and Kagome at awkward odds, Kurama had been under the impression that together they had both moved on from it. Forcing a relaxed posture in his chair at the dinner table, he concentrated hard to maintain a vacant expression whilst somehow keeping it clean of outright indifference, only because, while he didn't care to admit it, he was very much in the mood for sulking.

In fact, it was a wonder how Shuichi and Kagome's clasped hands didn't spontaneously combust, the heat from his gaze nearly burning out his eyeballs. No one seemed to notice, however, as they continued to idly chat through the meal.

Nevertheless, the annoyance that he was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge might be something entirely different, was being pervaded by the notion that while Kagome, from what he'd observed, was initiating all of the affectionate contact, something about it was emitting a strained, guilty vibe. Considering _that _possibility a little further, he wondered if it was the grounds for her current behaviour towards him.

It seemed that they had regressed back to square one: avoidance. This time it was wholly more disappointing.

Pulling his gaze away from their joined hands, his eyes flickered to her face and he was surprised when from underneath her pretty eyelashes, she was watching him intently.

Movement drew his eyes back their hands again when her fingers gripped Shuichi's tighter, and when he went back to the blue orbs, ignoring the heat that flared inside of him and licked at his insides scathingly, he felt a hollow pang that was full of want, and full of fault.

_I'm sorry; _her deep eyes seemed to say; so soundless, but so very powerful.

And then she looked away.


	15. Caged in a Corner

_**A/N: **__Back again, a little quicker this time, however the length hasn't differed much. Apologies that this is moving a little slowly now, but I kind of thought I was rushing it before, and originally, it was supposed to be just a drabble collection, so consider this an attempt to steer the story back in that direction. I promise that there will be some Kagome/Kurama interaction next time. Hope this ties you guys over for now. _**  
-**

**Parallels  
**_by Captain Danger  
_Chapter Fifteen: Caged in a Corner

-

Had he not the aid of a timeless, brilliant kitsune spirit dwelling in his soul, Kurama most definitely would have inherited his uncanny perception and intuitiveness from his mother, who, sensing something amiss between her beloved son and their guest as again their associations were dwindling, solicited the girl as they indulged in some afternoon tea.

"Kagome?" she ventured.

"Yes, Shiori?" the girl smiled over the rim of her teacup earnestly.

Shiori watched her open face, wondering how to approach the subject in a way that wasn't overly aggressive, then finally inquired softly, "Does something... bother you about Shuichi?" Gently placing her teacup down on the low table between them, she lapsed into a patient silence.

Having taken a sip of tea as Shiori posed her query, Kagome nearly spat it out with surprise and a pinch of resentment as she'd been doing a fine job of avoiding the said son, and focusing intently on her relationship with the other, and certainly more appropriate one. Swallowing the hot liquid, she felt it scorch her throat, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her mind working hard to conjure up a semblance of an answer for the older woman. Naturally, she would have liked to tell her the truth as it, after all, made it easier for her to sleep at night. Kagome, however, resigned herself to the fact that admitting to the woman that she was committing emotional infidelity to her step-son, though in a sense it was all very conflicting as she wasn't exactly sure what she felt towards "Kurama", was a no go. The good name she had managed to make with the woman, she was sure, would not escape unscathed.

Setting her tea down as well, she took a breath, lamely replying, "Um... no?"

Shiori raised an eyebrow at the meek reply, but remained silent, forcing Kagome to elaborate, in which she did so clumsily.

"Yes! I mean, yes to the no. Yes, as in, no nothing bothers me about Shuichi!" she gesticulated wildly with her hands, rambling loudly, her voice coming out an octave louder than usual. In those moments, practically squirming under the weight of Shiori's gaze, Kagome deeply sympathized with Kurama. The day she had cornered him in the kitchen, when she had unknowingly to his mother, sweetly manipulated her into coercing him to join her to the grocery store, the expectancy in those eyes was formidable, and it was no wonder why he had complied so easily. She felt much like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. In addition, she glumly realized that this whole avoiding-Kurama-whenever-possible scheme wasn't working out on account of the ever watchful eyes of Shiori in which nothing transpiring between the two seemed to escape.

Relenting, Kagome said, "In fact, I think I'll ask him to join me for a walk, I really do need to ask him something!" she rose to her feet in a fluster, "please excuse me, Shiori!"

Scurrying out of the now quiet sitting room, she felt Shiori's eyes on her back, however missed the way they swirled with confusion. And then, after awhile, turned their gaze to the window, wondering what it was that the girl was denying herself, though, manifesting itself in the back of her mind was an idea.


End file.
